1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for protecting hands; particularly this invention relates to dispensing of gloves and glove related hand preparations; more particularly relates to apparatus for dispensing gloves.
2. State of the Art
Gloves are widely used to protect hands from a wide variety of environmental insults, particularly gloves are use to protect hands from pathenogins, toxic chemicals, and the like. In a great many situations gloves are dispensed under emergency situations to personnel that are unknown at the time the gloves are stocked.
For example, paramedics who use a particular emergency vehicle may all need to use gloves on an emergency basis. The different personnel who may use the emergency vehicle may well have hands in different sizes, or the vehicle may be used to respond to different situations. In such a case, a variety of sizes of gloves and perhaps a variety of kinds or types of gloves should be kept in the emergency vehicle. Moreover, the different personnel who may use a standard set of gloves stocked in an emergency vehicle may have different allergic susceptibilities to material that the gloves are made of. Finally, a particular emergency may dictate the same person using several sets of gloves as the sets become soiled, and particularly as the person using the gloves goes from one victim to the next.
Therefore, a need exists to dispense different size gloves, different types of gloves, and medicaments that may be used to protect the hands from the allergic triggering glove material or may ameliorate any allergic response that may be provoked by the material of the gloves.